The Molecular Dynamics 400E PhosphorImager will be used by investigators at UMDNJ - Robert Wood Johnson Medical School for projects in biology and medicine. The instrument will be centrally located and administered as a shared facility, with use and maintenance coordinated by the DNA Synthesis/Sequencing Network Laboratory of the New Jersey Center for Advanced Biotechnology and Medicine, which is part of a group of laboratories established to develop new biotechnology services for scientists on this campus. This instrument will greatly speed the detection, imaging, quantitation and analysis of radioisotopes on two- dimensional surfaces, such as electrophoretic gels, hybridization and immune blots, and paper and thin layer chromatograms. This instrumentation will greatly reduce the time, expense, effort and environmental hazard associated with photographic autoradiography and liquid scintillation counting, the methods currently used for the same purpose. The proposed imager will process each exposure rapidly enough that one instrument should meet the needs of over one hundred laboratory workers present at this site, including the listed investigators and others. The imager will be operated as a shared facility, with maintenance costs shared by the Institution, participating faculty and other users.